Artisan's Saga: Impromptu Fieldwork
Starting Dialog "I knew you would help! Let's get to business!" Sanho scratches his head, reading his notes. "Hmm. These creatures, these ulvari, are quite powerful. Hanoru thinks they are working with the hobgoblins, but I disagree." He seems to have an idea. "I imagine we can find our answers at the hobgoblin encampment to the north. It's a dangerous trek, but if we split up and move with stealth, we should be able to get fairly close. If you agree, meet me there. We'll see what we can learn." Objective *Search the Hobgoblin Encampment for Clues Meet Sanho Northwind up at the encampment outside of Ki Ta Village to discover the secrets of the ulvari. Search the area for clues, and then speak to Sanho. Note: many players look for Sanho first before searching for clues in the area. Sanho will only spawn after you find the clues. Locations * skeletal remains: 7255, -43452, 2121 * Sanho Northwind at the Hobgoblin Encampment: 6337, -42528, 1760 Additional Dialog You take a knee and examine the skeletal remains. After examining it for a moment, and looking around at the damage, you can confirm that the hobgoblins were killed and driven out of this camp by the ulvari. You figure you should report your findings to Sanho, who should have arrived at the encampment by now. Sanho looks around worriedly. "This is dangerous. I don't want to waste time here. I found some interesting things myself, but I'd like to hear what you found first." (...) Explain to Sanho your observations and suspicions. Sanho only looks more troubled. "I see. It is just as I feared. It appears the hobgoblins are pressed by the ulvari as well." He scratches his head. "I honestly already believed this, but having it proven is still a little bit of a shock. If the ulvari are so powerful, where did they come from? What exactly happened in the Temple of the Ancestors?" Sanho frowns. "Let's head back to the village now." Ending Dialog Sanho shakes his head. "So the hobgoblins and the ulvari are locked in heavy battle. I suspected that, but ... this is very strange. These ulvari came from the Temple of the Ancestors, and that is where the answers must lie." Sanho hands you a package of equipment. "Please, take this. It is the least I can offer you in return. I have an urgent request of you, if you would be willing." Rewards XP: 6350 *Alchemical Leather Toolbelt (Crafting Waist 1, 3 Slots, +3 Crafting Tool Use, Required Level: 5 Crafting, Item Level: 10) *Alchemical Leather Utility Pouch (Crafting Container, 40 Slots, +3 Crafting Utility Use, Required Level: 5 Crafting, Item Level: 10) Choice of: *Alchemically Treated Drill (Crafting Tool, +4 Tool effectiveness, Required Level: 5 Crafting, Item Level: 10) *Alchemically Treated Ruler (Crafting Tool, +4 Tool effectiveness, Required Level: 5 Crafting, Item Level: 10) *Alchemically Treated Stoker (Crafting Tool, +4 Tool effectiveness, Required Level: 5 Crafting, Item Level: 10) Faction *+30 Kojani Artisans Notes Find the clickable skeleton on the outskirts of the Hobgoblin Encampment at 7434, -43540, 2126. Sanho will appear nearby. Talk to him. Return to his hut in Sun Village to complete the quest. Screenshots Impromptu Fieldwork skeletal remains.png Impromptu Fieldwork skeletal remains Investigating.png Impromptu Fieldwork Sanho Northwind.png